Alola, Amour Naissant
by Kitsune-Dama
Summary: Ash, for the life of him, can't seem to succeed at anything. He lost at Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, while taking so many attempts to win over the Battle Frontier. He soon falls into a slump that his mother easily notices, so she devises a simple plan that involves Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, and a harem for her oblivious son... Okay, maybe not so simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story? Sue me, I have too many ideas rushing through this brain of mine.**

 **In other news, the updates for my other stories are already at least half-way done, and should be up later this week.**

 **That said, I want to hear from you guys whether or not I should use the Japanese names for this story- while I am used to the other names from the Anime, I am also on the line about it because nearly every story I've read have used the OTHER names, so please leave a Review, or even PM me what versions of their names I should use for the remaining story.**

 **And because I know I will get questions about it sooner or later, here are the ages in the story(I'm not bothering with people like Professor Oak or Delia, because lets be real here, the reason you all are here is for some Harem-y goodness, and no one cares about them.):**

 **Ash: 17(Some of you might be like 'You forgot Orange Islands and Battle Frontier', but to me, Sinnoh and Battle Frontier happened fairly quickly, so it was all within a year, while Kanto and Orange Islands also happened within the same time span, so it goes Kanto-Johto-Hoenn-Sinnoh-Unova-Kalos, with the end of Kalos making Ash, 17.)  
**

 **Misty:19(In the Manga she is 12, so I made her older than Ash.)**

 **May:17(I feel like they would be the same age in the Anime if age actually progressed, so there you go.)  
**

 **Dawn:16(With her, she is obviously younger due to how inexperienced she was and how much Ash taught her through out their adventures.)  
**

 **Iris:21(Bitch and moan all you want, she just seems like she is around 14 in the Anime with the way she acts... Not that I would know, as I am most likely going to be basing her around the game version, because I much like that one better, as evidenced much later in the chapter.)**

 **Serena:18(... Okay, I don't really have any real reason for that one, I just like older women and didn't want two of the girls to share the same age, so she's a year older. My story, my fetishes.)**

 **I am also probably going to start adding a list of all of Ash's current Pokemon next chapter when he starts to make more captures, or gain more evolved Pokemon so as to not confuse the masses, I just feel this one doesn't need one yet because its more an introductory than anything else. But that is all for now, so ENJOY THE SENPAI!**

Ash sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past five minutes as he gazed once more at the case holding all his accomplishment from the past seven years, thinking back with trepidation at all the times he's came so close to the top(Especially in his last attempt back in Kalos.), only to burn out like embers in the wind every time it looked like he would finally complete his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. He couldn't help but look back at it all and curse his younger self for being so naive, or stupid, thinking himself better than planning for matches ahead of time, or when he chose terrible Pokemon to send out on the field against other Pokemon, or even just his stupidity when it came to battles in general(Seriously, were the fumes from all the pollution getting him back in Unova, or something, to make him even worse than _normal_?).

Well, there was that one time when Team Rocket actually did _something_ evil right before he had to fight Ritchie in the Indigo League and they tired out most of his Pokemon, but everything else was because of his inadequacy.

The time in Johto when he wasn't prepared to fight against Harrison's Hoenn start, a Blaziken, his inability to knock out Tyson's Pokemon Hariyama and Metagross with less than two Pokemon each because of his lackluster skills, his match-ups to try and counter Tobias's Darkrai weren't exactly what he'd call 'Brilliant', don't even get him _started_ on what happened over in Unova, and he thought it would be a good idea to bring three separate Flying-types to the FINAL ROUNDS in the Kalos region, to face off against pseudo-legendaries like Tyranitar and Metagross, and then choked with Goodra against Alain's Bisharp when he clearly should have won and at least slightly weakened his Charizard for Greninja to finish off, but utterly failed at even that.

Sure, he's won the Orange League, beaten all the Brains in the Battle Frontier, and saved the world and many legendaries countless times, but where has _that_ gotten him?

"Pika?" Glancing over his shoulder briefly, he saw his best friend since he had first became a Pokemon trainer standing near the doorway, tilting his head in confusion as he likely wondered what Ash was doing. "Hey buddy. Just looking at our Badges and what-not, thinking back on old memories." Now he was starting to sound like Professor Oak, with how old he sounded. He breathed out. "I can't help but look back on all my failures, all the times I came up short. Think about what I'd have done differently had I been wiser, more prepared, mature." As the small electric mouse climbed his shoulder to get closer to him, the Electric-type gave him a deadpan look that caused him to chuckle. "Okay, matur _er_." He lifted a hand up and held against the case, directly over where his first eight badges he had ever collected were placed.

"Pikachu, do you think I'll _ever_ reach my goal of being a Pokemon Master…?" He couldn't help but question the only other living creature in the room, even if it wasn't able to give him an actual answer. "Chaaa…" He sighed again as his partner rubbed his cheek affectionately against his. "Yeah, I know… Maybe it's just time I give up on the trainer circuit for good. I mean, placing in all those tournaments, and especially the ones on our side-journeys, didn't really leave me bad off- in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I could buy a mansion the same size as Mr. Goodshows and be able to coast by for quite a few years. I mean, I'm 17, for Mew's sake! If I haven't been able to achieve my goals after this long, I doubt any more time will change that. So maybe I really should just hang up the towel and move on with my life…"

With one last pained gaze directed at his rights of victory over so many leaders and professional battlers, he turned on his heels and walked out of the room, his Pikachu desperately trying to get him to cheer up and gain some more confidence in himself all the trip back to his bedroom.

What he failed to notice, though, was the near tear filled eyes of his own mother inside of the kitchen, who was eavesdropping the whole time. "Oh, my poor Ashy-kins… He's so, so, depressed!" She walked out of the kitchen and took a seat on her couch, sniffling as she did. "He's a good boy, really he is! He doesn't deserve half the things he's had happen to him, truly!" Grabbing a tissue from a box nearby, she blew her nose into it. "Oh how I hate to see him so down… All he needs is a little push in the right direction to get him back on his feet! But, how is he going to get that push? While I'm sure if he wins some kind of important battle against someone significant to the Pokemon community, he'd probably get back to his old self. But on the flip side, if he _loses_ , I doubt he'd be able to make a comeback ever _again_! Oh, what's a mother to do…"

Holding her head in her hands as she silently wept into them, she paused as she moved slightly on her furniture, hearing a slight crinkling sound that usually depicted the rustling of paper. "Oh my goodness, I almost forgot about the tickets Mimey won in that raffle yesterday. Hm, maybe all Ashy needs is a break from his usual adventures?" Thinking it over, the Ketchum matriarch quickly shook her head. "No, that won't work. Ash is much too stir-crazy to be able to enjoy a form of vacation. And if what I've heard from his various assortment of friends is to be believed, he's only gotten worse in that regard over the years-"

After mentioning his companions, the woman froze as a rather _sinister_ thought came to her.

"A vacation might be just what he needs, but he's much too dense to realize what is good for him, so maybe a few _extra_ hands is exactly what he needs to help him _relax_." Giggling to herself in amusement(If anyone overheard her, they'd instead say she had gone off the deep end and was enjoying this a little _too_ much.), she quickly left to go make a few calls to some of the few numbers she actually had kept track of over the years. "And who knows- maybe with this he'll fulfill his wish of being a Pokemon Master and I'll fulfill my wish of getting little grandbabies to spoil rotten!"

In his room, a sleeping Ash couldn't stop the shiver that made its way up his spine.

* * *

"A _vacation_?" A skeptical Ash awoke the next morning, feeling as terrible as he had the previous night, to his mother cheerfully waking him up to tell him about some tickets to some vacation hot-spot that was all the rage across the various regions at the moment that his mother's Mr. Mime had won in a giveaway 2 days prior. "That's right, honey! He won two tickets, and as a Pokemon, he gets to travel free of charge with his owner, so he wanted me and you to join him to this lovely resort!" "Wow, that's great, mom, but I don't think I'm really up for a trip at the time being…" His mother, however, waved him off as she went about his room with a suitcase, putting various outfits of his into them as she packed his stuff for him.

"Nonsense, dear! You look positively stressed out from your last league participation, and this would be the perfect time to wind-down and relax from constantly traveling from region to region!" "I don't know…" "Ka Chuu!" Pikachu chose this time to rear his head from under a stray shirt of his(When did he do that?) and jumped up at the possibility of some time off. "You wanna go, Pikachu?" "Pika Pi!" He enthusiastically nodded his head as he leapt onto Ash's bed to sit beside his trainer. "I suppose if Pikachu wants to go, I can't say no."

"Grand!" His mother clasped her hands together in happiness. "So the plane takes off in about two hours-" "Wait, what?" "-So while I'm packing up your things, why don't you go collect your Pokemon from Professor Oak's lab?" Ash was staring at his mother, confused. "Collect, my… Pokemon?" "Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you! Professor Oak has a cousin over in Alola that he wants to deliver an egg to, so I went over there yesterday to talk to him, and he said that in exchange for bringing that egg to his cousin, he'd allow you to bring ALL your Pokemon with you during our stay in Alola!" That was a lie, of course, because she had gone to see the famous professor yesterday to tell him of her plan to help get Ash out of his funk, and he was able to pull some strings(It didn't hurt that the one he was pulling strings _for_ was the savior of the world several times over, and quite an accomplished trainer as well.) to allow Ash to hold all of his Pokemon until he reached his cousin, who would then take over as caretaker for the boys Pokemon in his stead.

He was little too elated in her opinion to be rid of a certain Pokemon made of gunk and her babies 30 Tauros, so that probably helped convince him to be honest.

"I can _what_?" For his part, the aspiring Pokemon Master was shell shocked. He'd never had more than six Pokemon on him at a time, and now he was being told he was to be responsible for _everyone_ of his Pokemon suddenly? "I don't think I want to do that, mom. Not only am I not prepared enough to take them all with me, there would rarely be time to release all of them to allow them to roam free, so I'd rather just have them stay at Professor Oak's lab, if it's all the same…" "Don't worry about that, sweety! You'll only need to carry them with you on the plane, and as soon as we land, we can take them to Professor Oak's cousin's place- I hear he has a vast space for keeping Pokemon just like the one here in Pallet!" While Ash was still hesitant to be given responsibility of all his Pokemon, even if it would be short lived, he couldn't deny the thought of all his Pokemon being with him and enjoying a change of scenery for once was very tempting.

"Well, if the Professor thinks it's okay…" "Of course he does, sweetie! So why don't you go get them while I get things ready here?" Acquiescing to his mother's request, he exited his home and started making his way to the Oak's Ranch where his Pokemon were held. "Man, was it just me, or was mom being pushier than usual, Pikachu?" "Chuuuu." Seeing the Pikachu nodding sagely on his shoulder, the teen couldn't help but sweatdrop at his Pokemon's self-assurance. "As long as it wasn't just me…" Walking up the steps to the Ranch, Ash knocked on the door three times, and waited for a minute before the door opened up. "Hey, Professor, you said you wanted me to-" Pausing mid-sentence when he saw that no one was in the doorway, Ash looked left and right to try and find who opened the door.

"Pika?" Looking down to see what his buddy was curiously gandering at, Ash was surprised to see a tiny pink cat standing gazing up at him with wide, dark violet eyes. "Is that… A shiny Espurr?" And just as quick as he had seen it, it had been replaced by… His hat? "Did it just teleport away and remove my hat at the same time?" Reaching up to scratch his head in confusion, he was startled by the tiny paws that gripped his finger before it could get a chance to do any scratching. "Um, Pikachu, is the Espurr… Sitting on my head?" "Pi." "So sorry for the wait, Ash, I was running around the lab looking for a- ah, I see you found her anyway." A panting, grey-haired man came into view from around the corner and stopped to catch his breath. "I'm surprised… You were able to catch her. Little thing loves… To use Trick to switch herself with objects… All around my lab." The man finally seemed to regain his bearings as he stood up straight and walked over to a confused Ash.

"I wouldn't say I caught her, so much as she caught _me_." Gesturing to his caught finger with his free hand, the Oak sighed and picked her up off the young man's head. "Strange, she was exceptionally shy around my other assistants." As Ash drooped down and took his hat off the ground, he dusted it off and placed it back on his head. "So why do you have an Espurr here in Kanto in the first place?" "Ah, that-" He stopped as he gripped a hat in his hands where a Pokemon once was settled and looked back to Ash, only to chuckle. "Well, it looks like she's grown rather attached to you already." Receiving a questioning stare in return, he opted to walk back into his lab and wave the trainer and his Pokemon inside with him.

"You see, Professor Sycamore called me a week back, saying that he had come upon a whole nest of Espurr and Meowstic near Lumiose city. Normally that wouldn't be so much of an issue, had it not been for some renegades who were attempting to steal the Pokemon tono doubt use for nefarious purposes. Luckily the authorities were able to stop them, but the nest was compromised, and the entirety of its populace then changed locations from right outside the city- to inside its limits." Ash had to wince at that little tidbit. Nothing good ever came from messing with Pokemon's natural habitats, and when said Pokemon then go to a nearby town or city because their other home was disturbed, well-

It didn't end well for anyone.

"The police over there are doing everything they can to prevent an outright revolution, with Espurr and Meowstic as the catalyst, but they haven't been having much luck. They have, however, caught a few of the critters, and because they doubt that the Pokemon's ecosystems will ever go back into the wild, they wanted to know if they could domesticate them so as to prevent dozens upon dozens of Meowstic and Espurr from roaming the streets of the city. That's where _I_ come in, since I am the leading Professor when it comes to observing Pokemon in their natural habitats, and they wanted me to see how well a domestication of one of these Pokemon would go. Sadly for them, it hasn't worked out quite as well as they had hoped, as the test subject, while not overly hostile, is just not meant to be domesticated- they prefer the outside world compared to being cramped inside a building, after all. So I'll have to give them my findings soon and give them the bad news."

At that, the Professor paused as he thought about something. "Say, Ash, why don't you take the young Espurr off my hands?" Ash was, once again in within the last 24 hours, surprised. "Me? Don't you want to continue whatever experimentation you have already been doing with her?" "I have already finished every test I could think to conduct with her, now all that's left is to either send her back to Kalos, or send her out here, in the wilds, and hope she adapts because she just will not stay in my lab no matter how much I try to get her to. She's too used to the outside for that- which is where you come in, my dear boy. You're a trainer, and aside from the fact that you have yet to capture a proper Psychic type, I know you would take good care of her, and you travel a lot, which is exactly what this little Espurr wants and needs. Plus, like I've said before- she obviously has taken quite a shine to you."

Ash was about to reach up to scratch his head in nervousness, but remembered just in time that the little cat-esque Pokemon was still sitting on his head. "I don't know, Professor. I just met her, she just met _me_ , I don't think she'd want to come with-" He was stopped short as the tiny head of the one foot tall Pokemon leaned over his forehead so that she could lock eyes with him, and he could see in her eyes that she most definitely didn't want to stay here, and she was more than willing to tag along with him if it meant some sort of freedom without risking possibly dying in the Kanto wilds or being caught by villains like Team Rocket. "I… I can't just say no to a face like that, now can I?" Giving a crooked smile, he reached up to pet the small creature a bit, causing her to give out a little cry in content as she purred into his hand.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, I know your flight takes off in a little less than two hours, so let me just get you your Pokemon, and you can be on your way with my Pokemon Egg-" Suddenly, an explosion nearly rocked the laboratory as it seemed some kind of battle was taking place outside. "Woah! I didn't know any of my Pokemon grew _this_ rowdy!" "That's because they didn't." A grave Oak informed him as he slowly went white and rushed out of the building into the backyard with the older man on his tail. "What the-" Examining the yard, Ash was on edge when he couldn't find what made that explosion, nor any of his Pokemon, either. "Where are my Pokemon?" "They might be in the woods over at the end of the pasture. Lets go." Giving a nod, the two made their way to the forest behind the Oak estate, and would have entered it had a blur not sped past them and landed on the ground some feet away.

Looking at it while the dust settled from its unpleasant landing, the brunette trainer was startled and relieved to see that it was one of his Pokemon. "Bayleef! Are the others under attack?!" Shaking her head to regain her composure, the Grass Pokemon stood back up, and to her immense delight, saw her trainer standing not far from her. "Bay!" Normally, she would have gone up to him to give him a bone breaking tackle/hug, but when she saw the figure that stepped out of the woods into view, she dropped her facial features into a glare as she started to march towards it.

"Bayleef?" Her trainer tried to ask her once more, but her attention was on the very front of the forest, so he turned around and inspected it for anything strange as well. Not long after that, did a relatively small Pokemon come out of the dense foliage, revealing it to be a Wigglytuff with it's cheeks puffed out in what Ash assumed was either annoyance or anger. "A _Wigglytuff_ is attacking the Ranch? How much weirder can this day get-" Speaking drew the Pokemon's attention to Ash, and he could have sworn it became even _angrier_ than it was before, as if he did something to it in the past and it was more than ready to get revenge for it as it shot out a random Thunderbolt to try and fry him.

Freaking out at seeing the bolt of lightning, Ash rolled to the side as the attack slammed into his previous position. "Hey, what gives?!" Feeling rather indignant at being targeted like that, he decided to counter back at his current foe. "Bayleef, use Razor Leaf to cut this Wigglytuff down to size!" Giving a cry of her name, his Pokemon complied to his command and shot out severeal sharp leaves that honed in on the Normal type. "Wiggly!" But it easily countered the Bayleefs attack by shooting out a stream of intense heat Ash knew was a Flamethrower. "Dodge it, quick!" Sadly his Pokemon looked as unprepared for the surprise counter as he was and was soon swallowed up in the attack.

"Bayleef!" Ignoring the fact that there was a stream of flames between him and his Pokemon, Ash, the ever noble dunce, was about to go over and try to help his Grass-type out had he not been held back by the Professor(Oh yeah, he forgot he tagged along, too.). "Let me go! I need to-" "Calm down, Ash. There's nothing you can do to help her, anyway. Besides that, all your companions have been here at my lab for a long time, now- some for years! And the last thing they have been doing in that time is laze about and not improve." Not getting what the old man was saying, the brunette was about to make a rebuttal, but it became stuck in his throat when the fire dimmed down and his Pokemon was shown to be fine and shielded behind a golden cube. "Light Screen…?" "Indeed. Each of your Pokemon have been training intensely, in the last year especially, just in case you would call upon them again when the need for them arose."

Well now he just felt terrible for never using them all as much as they deserved over the years and only further fueled his negative thoughts.

Reprimanding himself for his idiotic actions could come later, though. Right now his Pokemon needed his help! "Alright, now I'm mad. Bayleef!" "Le?" "You ready to show me the fruits of your labor?" "Bay bay!" He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as his Johto starter started jumping up and down in excitement. "When you put it like that, I can't help but start to get pumped up as well! Let's grab that rowdy 'Tuff with a Vine Whip!" Snapping her head to the side, vines shot out from the sprouts on the Bayleefs neck and sped at the balloon Pokemon faster than it could react, and gripped onto it's long ears. "Now feed it a Body Slam!" Giving another cry of her name, and with a tug of force that wasn't necessarily needed when the target in question weighed less than thirty pounds, the startled Normal type became airborne for all of five seconds before it was harshly slammed into the ground hard enough to kick up a dust cloud.

Ash wasn't one to let sleeping dogs lie, however.

"Quick, before it can regain its composure! Use-" He was unable to finish when the Pokemon shot out of the dispersed cloud faster than any Wigglytuff had any right to be, and it was curled up in a ball with a metallic sheen covering its body. "What the- Gyro Ball? How diverse is this things move pool?!" Before he could order a retreat though, the speedy technique slammed into his Bayleef, making her yell in pain as she was thrown back from the force of the move. Seeing the Pokemon not looking remotely ready to let up on the offensive, Ash tried to make his next move. "Razor Leaf to distract it and escape far enough to start using Synthesis!" His faithful Pokemon had other plans, it seemed, as instead of shooting out the tiny blades of leaves like normal, she began to glow a vibrant green color that Ash usually took for Overgrowth being used, and let loose a torrent of leaves in a hurricane like fashion that easily stalled the Wigglytuff and even knocked it out of its move while inflicting major damage.

"Woah, that one was Leaf Storm!" That was one of the strongest, and also one of the hardest, Grass type moves a Pokemon could learn, and to be able to use it without being fully evolved was no small feat. Just how much was his Bayleef training to be able to get that down…? The Pokemon he was thinking about was currently panting heavily as the green glow surrounding it faded away, most likely from the aftermath of using such a double-edged sword move. "That was amazing, girl!" She gave off a weak noise in gratitude as he walked near her and kneeled to pet her. "You sure showed that thing who was the-" He saw his Bayleef's eyes widen and she knocked him away from her just as an icy blue beam struck her and almost immediately froze her ina giant chunk of ice. "BAYLEEF!"

He turned around to glare at a snickering Wigglytuff while his Pikachu jumped from his shoulders and started growling and emitting enough electricity from his cheeks to power Pallet for a week. "You think this is funny?!" "Wiggly, wiggly tuff!" Its cheeks puffed out in irritation again as it withdrew what looked like a marker from somewhere on its body and waved it at the teen angrily. "Pi…?" Pikachu tilted his head and studied the Fairy Pokemon for a minute, before his eyes widened and he turned to his trainer. "What is it, Pikachu?" He made some faces while puffing out his cheeks and mimicked singing, and then falling asleep, and it finally dawned on Ash. "Wait, this is the Jigglypuff from all the way back when we traveled Kanto and Johto?" "Cha!" Giving a nod, Ash warily glared at the Wigglytuff. "Okay, but why is it apparently attacking Oak's Ranch, then?" Once more his best friend played charades with him, and he was almost completely lost when he looked like he was stabbing at air and then pretended he was struck by something and then falling over, dead.

"I… Have no idea what you are trying to tell me. It wants to recruit Pokemon and mine didn't want to go with it so it attacked the others?" A shake of his head. "It wants to kill us all?" Another shake. "What, does it, like, want to take over Pallet and enslave the humans and make them listen to its singing, so it brought with it an army of Pokemon that my own are currently battling against in mortal combat to ensure the safety of my home?" He looked absolutely surprised and vigorously nodded. "Wait, I was right?! I was just guessing!" Apparently not one for being ignored, the annoyed, and evolved Jigglypuff sucked in some air, and utterly blasted the ear drums of everything in front of it within a 1000 foot radius with a Hyper Voice. "Gah!" Clamping his hands over his ears so to try and not become permanently deaf, he was unable to catch his Pikachu as his Pokemon's own ears began to kill him and he was sent flying from the force of the attack.

Even as the move died down, the trainers ears were ringing too loudly to hear much else, but he _was_ able to see the near blinding white flash of light forming behind the balloon Pokemon and eventually form rainbow colored rays of light that shot forward with the intent to take him out. ' _Dazzling Gleam, too? Seriously, how many moves does this thing KNOW?!_ ' Watching the Fiary move make its way to him, he braced himself for a world of hurt, but it was unneeded because the large block of ice holding a Bayleef-cicle glew in an an intense light before it shattered and the large frame of his now evolved Meganium shot in front of him and blocked the attack with a powerful Light Screen. "Bayleef?! You evolved!" "Ganium!" His Pokemon looked back at him happily and nodded before turning back to the front to glare at an angry Wigglytuff.

"Wigglyyyyyy-" The final form of Igglybuff sucked in air once more, to Ash's consternation, but instead of letting out an ear piercing scream, a large breath of fire shot out in the form of a kanji and soared at the both of them. "Uh, you think a Light Screen is going to block that?" She once more surpassed his expectations of her in the same day and once more started to grow a light green. "Leaf Storm isn't gonna make it through that blaze, Megani-" He was interrupted as she _roared_ and lifted up her fore legs and slammed them onto the ground. Not soon after, absolutely massive roots as thick as the largest of tree trunks sprouted from the ground with large growths in the form of thorns sticking out of various places, and flew in a straight row, completely halting the Fire attack and dissipating it as the progress of the plants continued on to the stunned Normal/Fairy hybrid and hit it, knocking it both into the sky, and out for the count.

"That, was, _awesome_! You did a great job, Meganium!" He went from praising his Pokemon's battle and new evolution to paling from his Pokemon's new evolution as her attention went back to him and she prepared to tackle and nuzzle him like she usually does. "Meganium, I know you want to show your affection, but I don't think that would be a very good IDEA!" He lost his breath as she finally tackled him to the ground, pinning him to it with her newly added weight as she rubbed her face against his. "Heh heh, I love you too, girl, but you're kind of _suffocating me_ …" Thankfully for him, the Professor came up not too long after and managed to pull the large Grass-type off him(But not without sending him a glare that promised untold amounts of pain if he got between her and her trainer again, though.). Pikachu also came back from wherever it was that last Hyper Voice threw him to, and he quickly looked around to see if there was a fight still going on.

And promptly got squashed as the body of the unconscious pink puffball unceremoniously fell on top of him.

"I'm glad that's over now, but what about the others? They could still be in danger!" As soon as Ash had spoken his fears, low vibrations could be felt from the ground, coming from the direction of the forest. All the beings in the vicinity turned their stares to the surrounding trees as a knocked out Jigglypuff flew out of the camouflage of the forest and landed not too far from where Pikachu was trying to get out of from under his pink and white entrapment. Not long after, more and more Pokemon were thrown out into the clearing, all knocked out and all either sharing the Normal or Fairy typing of the apparent 'Leader' of this rebellion.

More Jigglypuffs, Marills, an Azumarill, Rattatas, a couple of Raticates, a Kirlia(Aren't those only native to Hoenn?), a few Clefairy's, a lone Clefable, some Pidgey and Pidgeotto, he could see Spearow(How had it managed to get those aggressive, crazy birds to join its cause?!), a pair of Doduo and its evolution, Dodrio, he swore he saw an Ursaring in that growing pile of bodies before it was consumed by more Pokemon, a trio of Eevees(Okay, for real, how far had this thing gone to get allies for its plans if it could find _three_ of some of the rarest Pokemon in Kanto AND Johto?), a Mime Jr., quite a plethora of Snubulls(Didn't really surprise him, since he's heard of how fierce and vicious those things could get.), and-

Was that a _Togekiss_?!

After the bodies were stopped being thrown, it was easy to see there were more than enough Pokemon in that pile to outnumber even all the Pokemon he's ever owned in his entire career, and they were all beaten and unconscious. Also after the pile stopped growing, his Pokemon all came out of the foliage and bolted into the clearing to see if their were still Pokemon to be beaten, all looking no worse for wear, but relaxed when all they saw was the Professor, their trainer, and evolved Johto starter, and a squashed yellow rat trying his damndest to escape from under Pokemon that didn't honestly weigh that much at all.

Wait, their TRAINER?!

"Woah!" Surprisingly it was his Muk that charged at him first and smothered him in a 'Hug'(It was a relative term when it came to a giant gelatinous glob of goo.). The other Pokemon weren't shy about their affections either and they all charged forward and went to greet their trainer with gusto. "Hey, hey, easy! I don't have super strength like you Pokemon, and can be broken rather quickly if you squeeze too hard!" Despite his protests, Ash couldn't stop himself from laughing and feeling joy when all his Pokemon jumped him and tried to get his attention. "Okay everyone, I know you must have missed your trainer a lot, but like I told you all earlier, you'll get your chance to be close to him once you reach Alola!" All his Pokemon groaned in dissatisfaction, and Ash couldn't stop the happiness that sprouted in his being when his Pokemon showed their disappointment in not being able to spend more time with him.

It also made his disappointment and despair in himself grow for not bonding or hanging out with his Pokemon more than he has, and it showed on his face for all his Pokemon to see.

Not that he knew that, of course, thinking he was actually hiding it rather well.

"Everyone get inside the lab, and my assistant will help you find your way to your Pokeballs so you can be ready for travel!" His Pokemon complied with the elder Oak's orders, and they all left for the lab, leaving only himself, Professor Oak, the Espurr that somehow had kept her position on his head throughout all of this mess, Pikachu(Still struggling to move the bigger fluffball, to his amusement.), Meganium(Who most likely didn't want him to leave her sight with all these wild Pokemon still out here, even if they were fainted.), and a massive pile of Fairy and Normal Pokemon.

"Oh. What are we going to do with all these wild Pokemon, Professor? I doubt we can just let them back out into Kanto after what they just did?" His retainer when it came to Pokemon hummed in thought while he stroked his chin. "Well, something like this happening isn't necessarily unprecedented, but it almost certainly never happens on this scale- the only exception that I can think of would be what happened in Kalos with the Meowstic and Espurr. Usually it's only around five to ten Pokemon attacking a city or town because they disturbed their habitat or something along those lines. And even then they are usually just knocked out kept in captivity to be watched over or sent back into the wild under severe supervision; neither of which I think can happen in this case." Ash scratched his head as he sighed. "Can't you, I don't know, capture them all and give them out to trainers you know you can trust?"

The Professor actually stopped and considered the idea. "Well, it is certainly plausible. But the main problem with that is I only know a few people, as since you and Gary started years ago there hasn't really been many new and upcoming trainers, and most that I knew beforehand have either quit or retired. While I am certain I can give out the weaker of the bunch to new trainers when they come around or trade them off to other Professors and the like, the _other_ ones, the stronger specimens, are much too dangerous to hand out to beginning trainers, and I doubt the other Professors would like such destructive Pokemon on their hands. And the only real trainer I can trust them with at the moment, would be _you_." Ash blinked in shock at that. "M-Me? But what about Gary, or one of the Gym Leaders?" The Oak sighed. "Sadly, Gary has retired from all things Pokemon that doesn't involve research, and their are no Fairy or Normal type gyms to trade away the majority of these off to. Besides that, most of the Gym Leaders tend to want to capture and train a Pokemon by themselves over getting one for nothing that is already powerful. Realistically, you are the best option at this point."

Ash was still hesitant about even considering taking in more Pokemon, especially when he has already failed, in his eyes, the ones he already owns and calls his best friends. But before he could once again deny his requisites for the task of taking those Pokemon, the choice was taken out of his hand when he felt ten separate vines attach themselves to his belt and take off the Pokeballs he always had on hand, just in case he needed to make a capture at any moment(Though he wasn't expecting that moment to be _now_.), and he saw them throw the balls at the Wigglytuff, Azumarill, Kirlia, Clefable, the Ursaring(So he WASN'T imagining things!), all three Eevees, a Snubbull, and the Togekiss, and saw them all get sucked in as they all shook three times and dinged, signaling their capture.

He turned his slack jawed face towards an innocently whistling Grass type who wouldn't directly make eye contact with him.

"It appears that Meganium chose for you." The Professor chuckled good naturedly at the still innocent looking Pokemon. "Regardless, I would have had to given you the Pokemon anyway, because it _was_ your Pokemon that beat them, so they technically, by right, are yours." Ash just sighed in resignation. "Oh, and one other thing before you go to collect the others." The Professor for everything Pokemon reached into his labs coat and pulled out four Pokeballs before throwing them up, releasing what was was inside into the outside world. Ash immediately recognized one of them as his Squirtle, and after a second, he became stunned from the realization that Oak had procured his Primeape for him.

He most definitely didn't recognize the Gengar, though, but the Pidgeot seemed at least somewhat familiar to him.

"Squirtle!" "Ape! Ape!" His Squirtle waved its hand as the Fighting-type jumped forward and bent Ash down, putting a hand around his neck as he stole Ash's hat and gave him a friendly noogy. "Ow, good to see you too, Primeape!" While he said that, he was once again filled with guilt at seeing another of his Pokemon that he entirely ignored, only he one was by far the worst of his victims to date. Ash could literally count the times he had even sent him outside his _Pokeball_ on one hand in the time he's had him, and he was only remembered him because of a whim the Professor had! But, shaking his self-depreciation for the moment, he looked to the two other Pokemon that had been summoned from the Pokeballs the grandfather of Gary had on hand.

"Um, Professor, who are the other two Pokemon?" The Oak raised an eyebrow in astonishment. "While I know you haven't properly captured the Haunter Sabrina traded me a week ago saying that it was yours from your first trip around Kanto, I could have sworn you were rather fond of that Pidgeotto of yours that evolved before you left it with its flock." Eyes widening as he remembered who both Pokemon were, he looked over to see the Pidgeot seemingly hurt that he didn't remember her, and a cackling Gengar who phased through the ground and reappeared behind Primeape, swiping his hat and enraging the Pokemon enough to make it try to chase around the shadow.

"Dear Arceus, I didn't even recognize you Pidgeot! You've gotten so… _Big_!" It was true. His Pidgeot, even when it was a Pidgeotto, was a rather small example of its species, being about half-a-foot shorter than what an average Pidgeot was meant to be(But still being big enough to be larger than even a big Pidgeotto, hence why it became flock leader so easily.). But now, she was even taller than HIM(And being 5'9, that is well over the height any Pidgeot had the right to be.), probably around six feet, with a wingspan of over a ten feet. It was an honest mistake, but seeing it hurt his Pidgeot made it hurt him more than any physical wound could. Luckily he was easily forgiven, and his Pokemon flew over next to him and started nuzzling him. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you had a flock to protect?" His bird chirped and nudged her head towards the pile of Pokemon, more specifically towards the Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

"Um, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that the Wigglytuff convinced your specific flock to try and take over the human world?" The dry look she sent him told him all he needed to know. "Well, that would explain why she flew here a few days ago with her Pokeball looking heavily annoyed…" "O-kay, and what about Hau- er, Gengar?" "That… I actually don't know anything about. Sabrina called me a week ago, saying something along the lines of 'His training is complete', and just sent him over in a Pokeball because she thought you were his rightful owner, and once he was traded over he just… Evolved." Glancing at the Pokemon in question and seeing it being chased unsuccessfully by monkey, he turned back to Professor Oak. "So I take it you withdrew Squirtle and Primeape to spend some time with me on my vacation, and are giving me Pidgeot and Gengar so I can reacquaint myself with them over the trip as well?"

Giving a nod, the Professor gave a once over at a pocket watch he withdrew from his pocket and clicked his tongue. "That's right, and your flight leaves in about half-an-hour, so your reunion will have to be put on hold for now so you can collect the rest and be on your way with the egg I mentioned to your mother yesterday." While the older of the two males walked inside his lab to help his assistants prepare all of Ash's Pokemon, the young man who owned said Pokemon went around and picked up the stray Pokeballs that now littered the yard thanks to his third fully evolved grass starter while returning everyone but the starter and his own starter.

"Pika!" To which the little mouse sent a shock of electricity through the teens body at not helping him get out of his pink and white death trap earlier. "Hey, I helped you out eventually, didn't I?!"

* * *

"So, this is Alola?" Ash tipped his hat upward(His original hat from when he first started as a trainer- he was surprised he hadn't outgrown this thing. Guess what Misty used to say about him having a big head actually WAS true…) to view the island resort they had landed near, and examined the surrounding area as well that was filled to the brim with people in swimsuits, summer clothes, uniforms, or just nothing at all(He had to wince at that discovery- why would they allow a nudist beach right next to an airport?!).

It made him feel way too overdressed in his black red and blue sneakers, black jeans, white t-shirt, and black open hoodie(He would have worn more suitable clothing, but he had to figure out the hard way about ten minutes before leaving for their flight a few days prior that almost all his old clothes from after his Unova excursion, but before his Kalos run, had been outgrown, so he had to rush into a garage-sale and gift shop, respectively, to buy more appropriate wear for his vacation.).

"Meh, I dressed as a girl before. What do I care?" Hearing the snickering, he glared at the mouse on his shoulder. "You don't _ever_ speak of that to anyone." Adjusting his hold on the shiny Pokemon he was cradling in his arms on the behalf of one of his greatest benefactors, he sighed as he once more hefted the rather heavy(He could only carry about ten Pokeballs on his belt, so his backpack that was holding most of his things and about 70 Pokeballs, and while negligible in weight individually, in droves of dozens, it was quite substantial.) backpack he was hauling around. "But that aside, does anyone else think that this place looks way too… _Cartoonish_? Is that a description?"

"No. I just think you're trying to get out of this vacation, honey." His mother walked alongside him, in an actual dress and cardigan that fitted in with the local attire in this part of the region as she read a map, detailing them on where to go. "Hey, mom, you sure we are going in the right direction?" His mother looked up from the piece of paper with indignation written all over her face. "Why, Ash! Are you saying that I am purposefully leading us from where we should be heading?!" Her son sweatdropped. "No, but-" He pointed to a spot on the map. "-You told me we were supposed to go here, but you just told us to hitch a right when where we are going is to the _left_." His mother blinked and looked back to the map, before turning back to her only child. "Well what do you know? We ARE going in the wrong direction!" Ash just sighed and placed his free hand on his face. "You know, maybe I should be leading us so we actually GET there…"

"Ha! Am I hearing things, or did Ash Ketchum just say he would actually lead ANYBODY to where they needed to go?" While Ash stiffened up at the decidedly feminine voice that sounded _very_ familiar, his Pikachu's eyes widened and he jumped off his shoulder to excitedly greet the new comer.

Delia was just watching in the background, fist pumping while crying in abject Anime fashion, rejoicing in the thought of having grandkids within the next nine to ten months.

"M-M- _Misty_?!" Turning around, he was shocked to find that it really WAS his first ever traveling companion in the flesh, giggling- _GIGGLING_ \- as Pikachu animatedly chirped at her in his language, on the exact spot he would be on his shoulder but on hers. "Heya, Ash, Pikachu! It's a real pleasure to see that you're here, too!" Laughing once more as the yellow rodent started nuzzling her, she studied Ash… _Appreciatingly_? "Nice clothes, Ashy-boy." While she was really complimenting on his outfit, he thought she was being sarcastic and he automatically went on the defensive. "Y-Yeah, well, you know how it is. This whole trip here was a last minute thing and I already outgrew my last set of outfits and I had like, a _minute_ before the plane took off so I just, grabbed what worked. But that's besides the point!" He huffed in indignation. "Why are _you_ here?" "Oh you know, just needed a vacation is all. A girl can only take so much work at a gym before she has to just let _loose_."

As she twirled a lock of her hair, Ash finally noticed she had changed her own outfit since he last saw her, and was now without her side ponytail, leaving her hair to flow free, and instead of shorts, overalls, and a tank top, was instead wearing a white one piece swimsuit with blue trimming, white sandals, and a baby blue overcoat with a light blue lining, cuffs, and innards. Overall, a major step up in his opinion(Not that he would _ever_ tell her that, however.), but needing to get one last jab in on her, he smirked. "I guess you wouldn't know how much one could take then, would you?" Ah, she started fuming just like old times.

Before she could do anything like sick a Gyarados on him(Or worse, get the _mallet_!), their reunion was interrupted by someone jumping on his back and wrapping their arms around his neck while squealing excitedly, and to Ash's confusion, he felt two very large, but very soft objects squashing into his upper back. "Ash, it is _sooooooo_ good to see you again!" Wait, he knew that voice, too! "What on- _May_? You're here too?" "You betcha, Mister!" The girl got off his back and moved in front of him, where she smiled and held her hands behind her back(Ash also noted the sour look Misty gave the brunette behind her back, but didn't understand why that was.). "I heard that the Alola region was a great hot spot for vacations and for tourists, so, considering I just got done with winning the Hoenn Grand Festival, I decided to treat myself." The girl smirked and latched herself onto his arm, confusing him more. "And wouldn't you know it, you are here too! Now we can spend some _quality_ time together and-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up there, jugs!" Misty split the two of them, glaring daggers at the new girl(Or maybe it was at her chest… Nah, he was just imagining things.), who Ash just noticed had also had an outfit change. While the bandana was the same from all those years ago, she was now wearing only a crimson bikini top that _really_ hugged her, uh, _chest_ , with black trimming, and a sarong of the same shade and lining tied into a knot on her left side hid what she had on her bottom half. She had a pair of red sandals on, though, that made Ash think she spent more on them than he had for his whole _outfit_ (To be fair, he did get these from a garage sale.). "Me and Ash have to catch up first! I haven't seen him longer than you, so you can just wait your turn!" The busty girl just gave the slightly taller female an amused smirk as she crossed her arms under her chest to make it _that_ much more noticeable, to the ginger haired girls consternation.

"I don't know, red, Ash seems like the type of guy that would prefer the company of _refined_ women, such as myself." "What, you mean the type of woman that goes around slogging any man that's willing?!" "Hey! Just because I have a chest and you don't, doesn't mean I make-out with any old sleaze, alright?!" " _No chest_!" As the two continued arguing, Ash's uncomfortableness only grew in size as they each looked like they were a step away from throttling each other(A small, easily ignored part of his brain told him to make that to happen.), and was about to try and diffuse the situation(Read: Set their anger at the other onto him.), when a small, dainty hand touched his free hand, making him jump and almost lose his grip on the tiny Espurr who _still_ didn't look like it knew what was going on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you so much." Shifting his head to see who had spoke, he was astonished to see yet _another_ of his traveling companions(Was Brock gonna come out of the shadows to start hitting on the various women in Alola, he had to wonder.), only she was now without her signature beanie hat, and was wearing a bright yellow sport top type swimsuit, along with a similar colored ruffled skirt to cover her more private areas, and finished it with a fancy looking purse in emerald green and sandals the same shade of the purse(Okay, seriously. What was with the females with footwear that costed more than what he usually spends on food in a week-). "Dawn. I suppose you are on vacation as well?" The girl shrugged and looked at the still bickering girls. "Eh, sort of. I really just came here to see and maybe catch some new Pokemon for a reattempt at the Kanto Grand Festival." Ash narrowed his eyes before they snapped open and he clicked his fingers at remembering something. "Oh yeah! Didn't you win the Johto grand contest about two years ago? Congrats!" He sent a grin her way, and her face flushed a cute shade of pink before she glanced away and waved him off.

"Oh, you know, it's not really anything grand compared to what I've heard about Misty and Iris." Hearing both names come into conversation, Ash became intrigued. "Something happen? What have you heard?" "Wait, you haven't heard?" She gaped at him before pulling it together and dropping the bombshell. "Well, I heard that Lorelai is retiring within the next year or two, and she chose Misty to be her replacement as a member of the Kanto Elite 4!" Ash's own jaw dropped at that news, and every part of his body became numb. "No, way." "Yes way!" The girl who was the topic of the conversation butted in as she quit her arguing long enough to confirm these rumors. "Lorelai liked what she saw when she came to me to see if I had what it takes, and she said that I would go through a little training to get used to the duties of the position, and then I would be replacing her on the roster!"

Ash squashed the tiny part of him that started to be jealous of the young girl two years older than him while ignoring the large stab of pain he felt in his heart from being reminded of all his failures to become champion, and instead gladly embraced the giddiness that came from hearing one of his best friends would be becoming a member of the _Elite 4_! "Wow, that is amazing, Misty! Say, did you fight Lorelai for the position? Was she strong? What are her Pokemon like, what are _your_ Pokemon like now that I think about it? And-" He paused for a brief second before turning back to Dawn. "Say, you said something about Iris, too, what was it?" She looked a bit stunned to be put on the spot like that, but recovered valiantly. "About Iris? Well, it's only a rumor that I've been hearing around lately, but they say-"

"I appreciate the thought, Dawn, but I'd rather tell him myself!" Everyone tilted up their heads in shock as a helicopter- a literal _helicopter_ \- sailed over them and slowly descended enough to the ground where someone could safely jump out, and lo and behold, the person of interest in the past minute came flying out, and landed on the ground in a crouch, but stood back up just as quickly and laughed whilst spinning towards them, where she stopped just in front of the group of slack jawed teens and posed. "Holy- _Iris_ , is that you?" He had a hard time seeing the princess like woman in front of him being the tomboy who always complained about his childish nature.

She was clad in a white and carnation-pink dress with flowing ribbons and frilly ends. Her sleeves were very large and long with bright pink cuffs. She wore a small golden crown upon her head with two emeralds encrusted within the triangle-shaped sides. And completing the look, white sandals with a round green gem encrusted in the center of each shoe were worn as footwear.

All in all, she looked like something straight out of a story book royalty than the girl who ran away at the mere sight of an Ice type.

"While you can call me Iris, everyone else can greet me as THE CHAMPION OF THE UNOVA LEAGUE!" Absolute silence filtered the area as Ash swore he heard a tumbleweed make its way past their position. "I-I'm sorry, _what_?" "So the rumors about you training under the Dragon master Drayden and challenging Alder were true after all." Dawn breathed out some air as they all stood their in a stunned quiet. "Indeed I did, Dawn! And now I am a certified Dragon AND Pokemon Master!" She posed dramatically once again, but she only had eyes for a certain black haired youth. "I even got over my fear of Ice types!" Ash actually had a follow up to that… "Um, what about Fairy's?" "GAH! A FAIRY, WHERE?!"

Good to know that some things just don't change.

"So… Much… Running…" Everyone heard ragged breathing as a voice Ash was intimately familiar with came bounding up to them. "Flight… Delayed. Had to… Use Flying type… Get here… Faster. Spent an hour… Running around… Looking for you…" The girl who Ash had just seen a few weeks back, not looking much different aside from slightly longer hair, a black tube top, red skirt, black thigh-high stockings, black high-tops, black bracelets on her wrists, and pink hat with white sunglasses hanging on the brim came jogging up to them, looking at Ash and appearing to want to say something, but just chose to roll her eyes back into her head and pass out on the ground. "Even Serena is here, too- okay, what is actually going on?" Ash wasn't stupid enough to believe that they were all here by pure coincidence. "Is this the part where you tell me my pet Magikarp died or something like that?"

The girls all looked at each other nervously, not wanting to bring up the truth for fear of scaring him away, and just as it looked like they would have to come clean, Ms. Ketchum came to the rescue by holding up a set of cue cards for them to read off of. "We came here to see the famous cousin of the famous Professor Oak and ask him for his wisdom on what new Alolan Pokemon we should catch for our teams." The girls said in unison, and immediately regretted following the older woman's advice. There was no _way_ that Ash would fall for that-

"What, was that all? Geez, you could have just called if that was the case. No reason to come out here in person if all you wanted was advice." Shaking his head at the absurdity of girls(He would never understand them.), Ash just motioned for them to follow him. "Well, we were going to meet with him anyway, so you might as well tag along." As he walked ahead of the group of girls, said girls and a Pikachu all shot the smiling matriarch of the Ketchum household a disbelieving look. "You should know just as well as I, girls, that some things just _do not change_ when it comes to that boy."

Well if that was the case, they all thought, then it would be rather easy to snag him for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**What? I'm alive? Are you sure? I mean, are you** ** _really_** **sure? Well, if you are, then I guess I can upload.**

 **... Finally-**

 **Sorry for the, ah, months of not updating, but my will to write took a maaaaajor drop, and I honestly wasn't sure if I was ever gonna come back or not, but for now I have, and a nice, new chapter for my Fairy Tail crossover should be coming, hopefully, soon, and by that time I'll be working on a little something before Christmas hits, but after that, I don't see much of a future for this sad, lonely account.**

 **At any rate, with my lack of updates being pushed to the a dark, damp corner which we will never speak of again, let me answer some questions you lot had for me after months of not being here.**

 **From some Guest I don't know; I've always hated people having baby's in Fanfiction(I really have no idea why, and I have no idea where my hatred comes from- maybe it stems from so many of my favorite characters having actual kids in canon, and then becoming absolutely shitty parents?), so them having kids is a no-go.**

 **Also, same part of the question, but I feel I should make this separate anyways(For the people who no doubt want to know, cough cough FinalKingdomHearts cough.), there will be** ** _no lemons_** **whatsoever in this story. So, sorry for being a tease, but, ah, no.**

 **Crossoverpairinglover- love your stuff by the way, you've made many of the stories I've read when I was first starting out years and years ago and I in no way or form expect someone like you to read one of my stories- but 'Angst' is going to be part of the plot, and while I didn't really want it to come out, chalky, so to say, it's my first time trying something like this, so I'm definitely not the best at it. Didn't really want it to come off as 'Type based angst' either(Gonna be honest, didn't even notice Alain even had 3 dark types on his team so, my bad?), but, ah, for the other stuff, I kind of** ** _am_** **mixing a lot of the game verse with the regular verse, as I don't know everything about the Anime, but I DO know just about everything for the games, and I'd rather mix that in so my writing doesn't become overly clunky and near unbearable to read, so there will be a lot of gaming elements peeking their heads in the story- not overly so, but enough to notice.**

 **Also I was just kind of trying to add typical harem cliches in here and that was about as good as you can get it(Plus May and Misty have met each other before so I can see them getting off a bit of friendly rivalry, and they want the same guy, and I'm totally out of my depth when it comes to girls fighting over guys, plz send halp-).**

 **Kairomaru- Hot damn, another author whose stories started me out on this site- For now, they all have the same agenda of getting Ash out of his slump, but who knows in the future?**

 **kurifu gari; I would certainly hope not, otherwise this chapter would be a sequel, and the sequels are always worse than the originals.**

 **AutisticPhantomOtaku; Basically all of them are answered this chapter, but for pretense of me being a good person(Which I'm not.), I will answer anyway: He'll get them back(Well, most at least.), incest is not best, they are all like 5 years younger than him and preteens, so not them, but maybe others, and those Pokemon are so common, I didn't feel the need to have them captured(Plus he's already had a Raticate and hated it, so I don't see why I should give him another.).**

 **And to the guest who literally commented yesterday- you got it buddy!**

 **Also, I heard praying to your Senpai will make chapters come out faster, but that's just a rumor at this point in time.**

"Well, well, well. This is one snazzy academy." Ash whistled as he and the others tagging along(Thankfully Serena had woken up halfway to their destination, so he could stop carrying her around, but she didn't have to look so indignant when she flushed red and started stammering while scrambling out of his arms.) with him made their way to the front of the gate. "Wish elementary school was as luscious as this place. Maybe then I wouldn't have almost failed!" Everyone gave him deadpan stares. "Okay, I still would have almost failed, but I would have at least had an amazing time doing it!"

"Ey, ey, yo!" Blinking at the strange noise, everybody turned to the left to see that three strangely dressed people that looked like they belonged at a punk concert rather than riding bikes got off their vehicles and started to… Well, Ash didn't know what to call it, but they were making their way over to them while waving their arms in the air like they just didn't care. "What do ya think you're doin', yo?!"

Ash glanced around at the various girls in his group for help, but they all looked just as lost as he did. "Um… Standing?" Ash scratched his head while his cap raised itself off his head, revealing that the shiny cat Pokemon that was his ward was hiding under it the whole time. "More like standing in our way, fool, ya fool! Hey, hang on a second!" What seemed like the head honcho of the group narrowed his eyes and tapped his chin as he studied the pink furred Pokemon sticking out from under his hat for a minute. "That be a shiny Pokemon, yo!"

Ash couldn't stop the sweat drop if he tried.

Even _he_ wasn't daft enough(About Pokemon, he specified.) to take that long to figure that out.

"Yes- it is." The leader took his other two compatriots into a huddle and whispered some things to themselves before they split up and he walked towards Ash before holding out his hand. "Aight; we've decided to forgive ya this one time, so long as ya hand over that there Pokemon over to us now!"

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Okay, one, that's definitely not happening, and two, forgive me for _what_? Standing in front of a gate? Get real!" The man apparently didn't like what he heard as he lowered his hand and glared at him while his partners stepped forward and retrieved three Pokeballs from their pockets. "You seem to think you have a choice in this, homes! This ain't no request, that's an order! And just like orders, if we don't get it, we sure as hell gettin' it the hard way!"

"They know that we have a champion, a gym leader, two master coordinators, and a Serena with us, right?" May whispered to Dawn before slinking her eyes over to Serena. "No offence." "No, no, I know I haven't made a name for myself like you all, yet. It's fine."

"Are you as daft as you are fashionless? I said no!" Now Ash was starting to get annoyed with the man in front of him as he glowered at them all. "Your choice, buddy! Salazzle!" "Yungoos!" "Zubat!" Nine separate Pokeballs were sent into the air before three of each Pokemon were summoned into the real world. "Hey! You can't send out nine Pokemon at once! It's against the rules!" The lead male snorted while waving off Misty like a bug. "We're Team Skull! We don't give a crap about no damn rules, ya stupid broad!"

Now Ash's face was transformed into a full blown glare. "Annoy, belittle, and spit on my face as much as you want. But the minute you target one of my friends is the minute you learn you shouldn't have done that." Reaching for his belt, he fingered a Pokeball for a split second before moving to another one that he felt he hasn't spent nearly enough time with and sending it out. "Buizel, we got some punks to take care of!"

In a flash of red light, the sea weasel was released from his Pokeball. "Bui-Bui!" The goons in front of them blinked slowly at the small Pokemon before they erupted into uproarious laughter, their Pokemon not far behind. Now it was the water weasels turn to glare, as they officially ticked off both master and Pokemon with their actions. "Buizel." Ash called to his friend, getting him to look over his shoulder at him. "Is it safe to assume you learned Hydro Pump while I was away?"

The absolutely vicious grin that settled over the unevolved Water-type was all the answer he needed. "I'm probably going to enjoy this a bit too much- BUIZEL, use Hydro Pump!" That had the opposite effect as intended, because the laughter only seemed to grow even louder. "HA! That little thing is gonna use Hydro Pump? Please! The worst it's gonna do is sprinkle us with some water like from a toy water gun!" Patience officially at its end(Not that this particular Buizel had much in the first place-), the Buizel sucked in air through its mouth before it shot a concentrated stream of high-pressure water that was on par with a riot hose straight at the collection of now wide eyed Yungoos, slamming into one that made it fly back into its trainer, causing him to catch it and let out a grunt.

The attack was far from over, however, as the sea weasel turned his attack to the other Pokemon, moving side to side to hit all the Yungoos and make them going flying back like their other kin into their trainer, causing him finally fall over as three unconscious Pokemon soared straight into his stomach back-to-back. The Zubat and Salandits weren't left out of the fun, though, as they, too, were sprayed with water and sent back similar to their friends, winning Ash the battle and knocking the punks who bad mouthed Misty down a peg.

Walking over to the fallen bodies of the trio with Buizel by his side, Ash stopped right when he got within eye sight of each of them and raised his brow, questioning them. "Had enough yet, or can you give my Buizel here more than just a slight warm-up?" His Pokemon nodded in agreement and held up an arm before flexing a non-existent bicep that he placed his other hand on to emphasize it.

"Grrrr!" Not liking the way this guy was talking, but having been badly trounced with no other way to make him pay, the gang of idiots hastily got up and returned their Pokemon before hopping back on their bikes and pedalling away. "You haven't seen the last of us, ya arrogant punk! And next time, you'll be kneeling at our feet and begging for forgiveness!" With that last piece said, they disappeared over a hill and were gone.

"Well that was something, huh Buizel?" He glanced down at his Pokemon, who crossed his arms and nodded with a frown. "Normally I'd return you, but seeing as how we're nearly at Professor Oak's cousin's place, why don't you stay out and walk with us to meet him?" The Water-type liked that idea as he lost his frown and turned it into a grin while flapping his tails around in excitement. "Zee!" Before they could do just that, however, his Pokemon was overcome with a bright flash of light.

Ash just dropped his jaw as the form of his Pokemon slowly grew in size. "Are you kidding me- all it took was a couple of goons that didn't know how to take no for an answer?!" He was honestly baffled that he had started to evolve from that, but luckily, his mother seemed to have an answer for him as the rest of his group joined his side to watch the evolution progress. "Oh, yes. The Professor DID say something about how a few of your Pokemon were nearing the time of their evolutions a couple weeks back or so when I went to his ranch to have some tea with him. But with the only real challenges they had being your other Pokemon, and seeing as how none of them liked fighting and hurting each other like in a real Pokemon battle, they were never able to get the right _push_ they needed to get past the last hurdle, and so haven't done so yet."

She was interrupted from her explanation as the glow died down and before them stood a wildly grinning Floatzel in place of what used to be a Buizel. "Floooooooooat!" He roared out as he suddenly turned his head to the sky and pulled a Charizard by releasing an immensely denser and more powerful Hydro Pump into the air. "This is amazing, Bui- I mean, Floatzel!" The water weasel took the praise in stride as he puffed out his chest in pride. "Yeah!" Dawn walked over and kneeled down to Floatzels height and rubbed his head, eliciting a purr from the tough acting Pokemon's chest. "Now maybe you can beat Infernape or Torterra in a battle!"

And just like that he deflated faster than a balloon stuck outside in Winter. As Ash and Dawn attempted to cheer him back up, Misty asked Delia the question that was surely at the forefront of everyone's mind before Buizel finished his transformation. "Did the Professor mention any specific Pokemon of Ash's, Mrs. Ketchum?" "Oh, please. Call me Delia, dear." The older woman waved off the girls formalities, before stopping to actively remember what the Oak had told her before. "Hmmmm. I know there were more, but I can only specifically remember three, and two of those had already evolved at this point. I DO know that he said that Scraggy was in prime shape and that it wouldn't be long before he evolved as well, though."

While not seeming to pay attention to the conversation, Ash was, indeed, giving it some major attention as he felt a stab go through his heart at the thought that his Pokemon- that he should know everything about, and should have been the one getting them ready for their evolutions in the first place- were going to evolve soon, and he didn't even know which _ones_ they were!

But, no use crying over things that had already been eating away at him for days now(He'd do that at night when no one was looking.), and he could feel the depression and guilt wearing away at him thin a bit at seeing one of his Pokemon so ecstatic over something, and he himself would be lying if he said he wasn't excited at seeing one of his Pokemon evolve as well.

"Wooooooah!" Blinking, Ash turned his head towards the gates once more when he heard a quiet muttering of someone, and he was surprised to see a bunch of pre-teens hiding behind a gate and staring at the group in awe. "I've never seen a Floatzel before! It looks so _cuuuute_!" His Floatzel apparently heard that one and started to comically cry while poking a stick in the ground, manly pride injured at the blow.

Sweatdropping at the fact that everyone seemed out for Floatzel blood today, Ash stood back up from his kneeling position and motioned to the children at the gate. "Hey, it's okay if you come out, you know. We don't bite!" He snuck a glance at the tomboys of the group. "Most of us don't bite." Simultaneously, Misty's and Iris's eyebrows started twitching as they shot glares at the now nervous boy. "What is THAT supposed to mean?!"

As the two women ripped into a silently weeping Ash Ketchum, four young kids who couldn't be older than twelve popped out from behind their hiding spot and walked towards the odd gathering of people.

One was wearing a frilly white dress with a matching sun hat with light blonde hair, another was a tanned girl with green hair wearing a jean overalls with the pant legs cut short, the final girl had blue hair with some kind of gold netting keeping her hair in place with light blue pants and white tank top over a dark blue swimsuit, and the final kid was a rather pudgy, orange haired boy with a yellow ascot designed to look like a Pikachu tail wearing a white t-shirt and brown pants.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH!" Almost immediately when they got a closer look at some of the people, they started to freak out because they recognized their faces. "You're MAY! The Princess of Hoenn!" The tan girl started gushing over May when she realized she was a famous Coordinator, making the young woman smirk as she closed her eyes and puffed out her chest similar to Floatzel before, but this action had the reaction of unconsciously emphasizing a certain pair of objects, making nearly all of the older females there to send withering glares at the twin orbs in jealousy.

"Why, yes I am, my little fan!" The little exchange caused the nearby fighting to stop and they all stopped to stare at the event happening before them, and Ash couldn't help the sigh that escaped from his mouth. As if May needed MORE of an ego. "Wow! I've watched tons of your Contests, and someday, I was hoping that I could get as good as you!" May laughed as she patted the younger girls head. "Well, my dearest fan, keep getting stronger and more beautiful, and I'm sure that someday, you could be half as amazing as I am!"

That got everyone to sweatdrop except the green haired girl, whose eyes started to sparkle at being in the presence and talking to, her idle. "Wait, aren't you Dawn Berlitz?" Now it seemed it was the bluenettes turn for some recognition as the little blonde haired girl gasped as she finally noticed something. "Oh wow, I love your Lopunny's work for Poké Chic!" This news grabbed the attention of Ash and a certain electric type.

"Really? I didn't even know that this region knew what that was." For her part, Dawn wasn't lording it over everyone's heads, and was even a bit bashful about the praise one of her Pokemon was receiving from a stranger. "Are you kidding? That's the most popular fashion agency when it comes to upcoming trends; Pokemon or not, and your Lopunny, and recently, your Pachirisu are some of their top models!" She was gushing at this point, but considering that May was egging her own fan on, this bit was rather acceptable. "Can- Can I see them?"

At those words, Pikachu couldn't freeze any more even if he was stuck inside a Blizzard for hours on end by Glalie. And, very slowly, so as to not agitate the creature he was standing atop of by the name of Ash Ketchum, he turned his head, centimeter by centimeter, to gaze upon the utterly Grinch like smile that his trainer now wore on that disgusting face of his(Though, that was just in Pikachu's own, ah, _censored_ words… Seriously, how an high-volt rodent could come up with such expletives was beyond him-) partner.

"Oh wow, Dawn, Buneary finally evolved? Gee, I sure would _love_ to see her again, wouldn't you, _Pikachu_?" Oh come on! The damn boy couldn't see the amount of poon he had lined up in front of him RIGHT NOW, and yet, somehow, in some way, he knew instinctively that the damn rabbit had a thing for him?!

Pikachu's words, not the authors.

"That's right! You guys haven't seen her since I visited you in Unova. I'm sure she's as anxious to see you again as you are her!" Pikachu was too dazed to do anything when the Pokeball was thrown, and he was too slow to react when a large(Relative to him, anyway.) creature of death and suffering was released from it's confines, and he was, yes, dare he say it, _afraid_ to do anything else but stare at directly in the eye it once it's sights were locked onto him.

Yes, it was what he feared above all others, multiplied by _ten_.

The furry beast had _evolved_.

May Mew have mercy on his blessed soul…

And so began the life-or-death chase of the mouse and the rabbit(Who, Ash notiecd through his vindictive vindication while grinning like a crazy person, was wearing a larger and more form fitting vest that she had as a Buneary.), who, to Ash's sudden and immense enjoyment, was keeping pace with his best friend, and even _catching up_.

Much to the now howling yellow mouses displeasure.

Still, Ash was now left without something on his shoulder, and much like a pirate without a parrot, he felt rather naked. But where was he going to find a suitable replacement at this point in ti- oh.

And that was the story of how Dawn's Pachirisu found a perch on top of Ash's shoulder, and a front row seat, with the shiny Pokemon still nestled in ebony tresses, of the amusing race between one of her friends and her once-upon-a-time crush.

Ah, but where were we again?

Right, right, plot and stuff.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when Pikachu would find his match… Or a psychotic fangirl. Either or." Misty shook her head in bemusement as the Lopunny(What with the longer legs, and much longer reach when compared to the yellow _rat_.) had finally caught her prey, and was now basking in the spoils.

AKA: Becoming a static fluff-ball as she vigorously cuddled her cheek with the cheek of an extremely mortified electric type.

"Um, excuse me?" Blinking, the water-type specialist glanced down to find the bluenette of the other group timidly gazing at her. "Aren't you Misty Waterflower… The old leader of the Cerulean gym and newest member of the Kanto Elite 4?" _That_ got everyone's attention, especially Ash, Floatzel, and a still trapped Pikachu's. "You're a part of the _Elite 4_ and you haven't TOLD us about it?!" To say Ash was shocked was like saying Pikachu knew how to send out a bolt of electricity. True, but severely understated.

To her credit, the orange haired beauty coughed into her hand with a bit of a red face and did her best to look nonchalant. "Yeah, well, it never really came up- anyway, why are you so surprised? I was the best water trainer this side of the world!"

And while they were arguing back and forth, the last member of the young teens group walked up to the purple headed tan girl and gave her a once over. "Shouldn't you be in Unova accepting challenges from trainers right now?"

And so it was to the sight of two preteen girls fawning over two actual teenage girls, a Pikachu looking like it would rather be in the stomach of a Wailord as it was cuddled by a rather affectionate Lopunny, a rather rotund ginger boy exchanging scathing quips with what the people walking into this could only assume was the recently named Unova region's champion(Who looked five seconds away from throttling the poor kid.), a rather vicious argument between another ginger and the boy they knew as Ash Ketchum with a shiny Espurr and a Pachirisu riding on top of him while a shy little girl tried to get their attention not too far away, and then a rather pretty brunette off to the side with a rain cloud over her head poking the ground with a stick while muttering something suspiciously along the lines of 'Why am I the only one no one recognizes' as a middle-aged woman tried to console the distraught girl.

Samson Oak dryly looked over to his companion, a rather nervous Professor Kukui. "You wanted me to take on a member of the Kanto Elite 4, two top coordinators, the _Unova champion_ , whatever the hell the other girl is, and the boy who ranked in more leagues than I have fingers on my hand, beat the BATTLE FRONTIER, and some other third thing involving oranges that I can't remember for the life of me, as students in a _trainer school_?" "Er, in my defense, I had no idea what to expect when I got a call from Professor Oak saying 'I'm sending over one of my trainers- you'll know what to do with him when you see him'."

Hey, he was a Pokemon Professor, not a psychic.

Sue him.

* * *

Ash let out a quiet sigh as he finally reached the destination he had in mind when he first entered the region- the Pokemon Ranch, so now he could FINALLY release the rest of his Pokemon from their confines(Because he couldn't imagine all his Pokemon, bar the ones from Kalos, were used to being stuffed inside their Pokeballs anymore for any extended period of time when they were always at the ranch with a LOT more breathing room than a cramped little _ball_.).

Now all he had to worry about was whether or not to release his newest additions to the team with the rest.

Well, that and the small army of people who had come with him to view his(In his own humble opinion-) amazingly fantastic Pokemon, but that was priority number two right now.

After mulling it over for a bit, he decided to send out his newest catches first and explain the situation to them before he let them _properly_ meet his other Pokemon this time. Rooting around his bag for the right balls, he plucked the nine of them out and grabbed the lone Pokemon from that batch he kept on his belt and let them out. "Okay everyone, time to come out!" Surprisingly, he wasn't attacked immediately after they were released from their Pokeballs, but their contents made nearly everyone who was watching gasp in surprise.

"When did you catch a _Togekiss_ \- no better yet, where did you even FIND one?!" "Not one, not two, but THREE Eevees? Wow-" "Is that a Clefable, cooooool! I haven't even seen a Clefairy, let alone one of those!" Ash coughed at all these comments and decided it would be prudent to everyone to just explain the how he got any of these Pokemon in the first place. "Yeah, well, right before I got on the flight to this region, when I went to collect all my Pokemon, it turned out they were under attack from a large group of Pokemon."

Ash glanced at a very off-put Wigglytuff, who was pouting and puffing out its cheeks.

"Oh yeah. You might not recognize her, Misty, but the leader of the them was also the Jigglypuff that used to follow us everywhere in Kanto. Remember?" She did, but she squinted at the assembled Pokemon anyway, not seeing it anywhere, and if Ash captured Pokemon from the group, she was sure he would have- "Wait!" She gasped and looked at the Wigglytuff. "It evolved?!" Ash nodded. "Yep. Apparently, she gathered up some Pokemon to take over the human world- I know, a bit ridiculous, but it happened- and she started by trying to take Professor Oak's Ranch, and well…" He gestured to the Pokemon who were now looking at him in confusion and curiosity.

"Okay, but how in the _world_ did she get three Eevee's, a damn _Togekiss_ , and a Pokemon that had no right being anywhere in Kanto to help her?" "Beats me." He just shrugged and gave his full attention to the gathered Pokemon. "Okay, uh-" Ah crap, he didn't think this entirely through. "Well, my Pokemon, beat you, and then they, kind of, _captured you_." If all else fails, honesty is the best policy. "So now I guess you're under my employ. Any, errr, objections?"

Thankfully, whether because they were merciful or the Pokeballs made them a lot more docile and tame compared to what they were a little over a day ago, none of them seemed to have any issues with now having a trainer, and some, like the Snubbull and one of the Eevee's were excited at the prospect of getting to train and eventually fight other trainer's Pokemon, making Ash breathe a sigh of relief before he told them that he was about to unleash his other Pokemon.

That got a but less approval from them, if their faces were anything to go by, but they at least kept any complaints to themselves for the moment and that was when Ash dumped out the rest of the Pokeballs he had and started releasing the Pokemon in them in the rather expansive clearing that made up their new home for who-knows how long.

Their was even more shock among the masses this time, as both old and new Pokemon that they both knew and didn't know he even had appeared one by one, and everyone had a type of Pokemon that they were becoming awestruck by and were paying the most attention to.

Misty and the little blue haired girl were observing all the water types he had with him like Palpitoad and Squirtle(Who Misty hadn't seen in ages.), May, Dawn, and the little blonde were ogling the more small and cute of his collection of friends such as Scraggy and Squirtle, while his mom was getting acquainted with his Kalos team with the help of Serena. Then there were the ones who were outright gushing at his Pokemon with a lot less restraint, such as the green haired preteen who was drooling over a very disturbed looking Leavanny and Torterra. The chubby boy was studying his Muk with a look of intrigue, and was even writing something down in a notebook he had pulled out recently, and his once-upon-a-time Unova traveling partner was outright fangirling over a very embarrassed Noivern and overly excited Gible.

The professors, on the other hand-

"How… How did you get _thirty_?" Ash nodded in sympathy at their astonished looks and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Safari Balls. Lots, and lots, of Safari Balls." "They only give you thirty for each visit, and you only caught thirty of the _same Pokemon_?!"

Ignoring that last question, he turned away from them and looked over to see the rest of his friends with the newest additions to the team. Luckily, there seemed to be no bad blood between any of them, and a few, like Bulbasaur and Meganium, were even giving a rundown of how things were and what life for them would be like now.

And then there was Pikachu, who was now resigned to his fate as he sat in Lopunny's lap, with the Rabbit Pokemon sitting on a nearby bench while it lavished the(Well, depending on how you look at it-) poor electric mouse with far more attention than it was used to getting at any single moment in time, causing laughter to be had all around for his Pokemon that were watching the 'Cute Couple'.

Well, most, anyway, as it seemed a few of his Pokemon, to Ash's complete and utter amusement, were not happy in any way, shape, or form as his best friend was smothered to death by the fluffy bunny. He wouldn't give any names, though.

COUGH Snivy COUGH COUGH Swellow COUGH Glalie COUGH COUGH COUGH!

It might have been his fault that they didn't have any nicknames, but the species name was totally fine to give away.

At any rate, he was happy to have finally gotten all his Pokemon back outside where they could stretch and be free, and absolutely ecstatic to have so many old friends reunite with him and actually get time to catch up, but at the same time, the growing pit in his stomach(What he knew as guilt.) wouldn't go away. If anything, it was _growing_ , as he was reminded, rather harshly, that while he hadn't seen many of his Pokemon in person over the years, he'd at least called the Ranch enough to have Professor Oak bring one of his Pokemon for a brief chat, just to let them know everything was going great for him, and to update them on any current events, but he hadn't done anything remotely similar to any of his _human_ friends.

Hell, thinking back on it, he hadn't even _heard_ from Misty, let alone seen her, since his journey in Hoenn where they met up for a short time.

And he hadn't been in Hoenn since he was _thirteen_.

All-in-all, he'd been a rather shitty friend. And not only to her, and he was being reminded rather badly of that fact every time he glanced in one of their directions. But still; he hadn't been focused on that at all until very recently, and it was starting to make him frustrated just how _depressed_ he was becoming.

Sure, he could attribute it to maturing, and still being rather sore at coming so close in Kalos, only to _lose_ , but he lost even WORSE in Unova(Seriously, it must have been the fumes or something messing with his head, and if you knew Ash Ketchum, you knew he needed every available brain cell as-is in the first place to make a working human being.), and if anything, seeing a very old childhood friend once again, along with traveling with a kid about as developed as he was when he was ten had made him take a few steps back in terms of mentality in Kalos.

So what the _hell_ was going on with him all of a sudden?

"Ash! You never told me you had a freaking _Noivern_! Oh, he's so precious!" He was jostled out of his thoughts as a very hyper dragon master ran up to him, dragging a furiously blushing dragon/flying hybrid with her. "Well, he was hatched rather recently all things considered." After those words though, he sent her a rather dry look. "And you never told me you were a freaking _champion_ either, so I think we're fairly even, no?" The young woman at least had the decency to blush.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that. But like you said, it was a recent thing! Alder was- _is_ old, and he's been looking for a replacement for years. His grandson was a prime candidate, but he wanted nothing to do with it, and the rest of the Elite 4 were either too specialized in a type, or just content with their current positions, so he had to look for one in the gym leaders. Naturally, almost none of them were fit for the throne, and the one who was, Drayden, was almost as old as he was! But then, for some reason I still don't know to this day, Drayden recommended _me_ , and so Alder checked me out, apparently liked what he saw, and decided I'd be a great one. Young, ambitious, I was already familiar and owned several dragon types, some of the strongest Pokemon around, so he deemed me perfect and gifted me the job!"

Ash gave her a blank stare.

"Oh, okay! They both thought I was too rough around the edges, so they took me and spent a year torturing me and my Pokemon under the facade of 'Training', and so I worked my ass off to get to the point where Alder was happy enough to give me a trial run, happy?!" "Very." Ash gave a satisfied nod at being able to provoke the real story from her, but eventually sighed. "Though, all this talk of dragon's has me missing my own, you know?" At her curious look and Noiverns soft screech in what was probably forlornness, Ash got ready to have her yell his ear off at letting a _dragon_ of all things go into the wild after he captured and basically raised it. "Well, before Noivern hatched, I actually had another dragon, who I'm sure he saw as and still sees as a brother to this day."

Ash sighed.

"However, once it grew up, it wanted to go back to its home, and I wasn't one to stop it, so I released it back into the wild. Still, I really miss-" "Goodra?!" Ash blinked very slowly and scratched his head in confusion. "Okay, I know you're a master and all, but how in the hell did you figure out what Pokemon I owned before I told you?" His only answer was an atomic squeal(Iris plus squealing, though, were not words he'd have ever thought in his life time he'd use in the same sentence, unless 'Does not' was put between them.) as she dashed off to where the professors and everyone else were gathered.

"Uh, you know what that was about, buddy?" The avian creature made a sound that obviously displayed his own confusion as well, and so Ash could only shake his head in bewilderment as he went towards where the others were chittering excitedly.

His first clue should have been the species of Pokemon that the dragon crazed female had shouted at the top of her lungs before, and his second should have been the fact that Hawlucha, Talonflame, and even Pikachu(Who had determinedly wiggled his way out of the death hold the she-rabbit had him in before.) were animated to a point he had only seen when they had gone into the finals of the Lumiose Conference.

His third was the near seven foot tall behemoth of a Pokemon that was trying(And failing, as the Pokemon was about two feet shorter than it, and all the more thinner.) to hide behind a Pokemon Ash had convinced himself he'd not see until he had, at least, completed yet another league. "Wha- _What the hell?!_ "

Let it be known, that Ash Ketchum was not the brightest bulb in the box.

It did not take a 150 watt light bulb to illuminate a very poorly concealed plot to get all his Pokemon back to him.

Honestly, all they were missing now was Butterfree, Lapras, and the little Larvitar if you counted that one as his as well.

Either way, something was happening, and Ash never did like not knowing things, especially when those certain things revolved around HIM.

While Goodra stood behind him(Really, he was only hiding away from the scary dark skinned lady who was practically foaming at the mouth with her eyes sparkling like spring water though.), Greninja, ever the vigil, stoically examined each of the faces before him(Though, he was rather tempted to go hide in a hole once his eyes skimmed over a red haired woman who was currently trying her best to imitate the expression of the female that Goodra sorely wanted to go away, except directed at _himself_.), though he relaxed a little when he noticed the familiar faces of his comrades from back in Kalos, and the honey blonde girl who had that fine piece of ass- er, he meant the Braixen- and who themselves wanted the fine piece of ass that was his oblivious trainer.

Hey, its not gay when it's neither human nor completely _wrong_.

Luckily, the cause of him being here soon turned up and he could assess the situation at hand for himself and not just through a paltry messenger from the Sycamore professor, with a blasted message saying 'Your trainer's depressed, needs as much help as he can get, grab Goodra and come to the lab so I can transfer you to him'.

Honestly. _Humans_.

"Goodra, Greninja, what in the blue blazes of hell are you both doing here instead of in Kalos?!" A quick glance at the yellow mouse standing on the Talonflames back told him that his trainer was as oblivious as ever, even when it came to himself, and that he didn't know of his current state of mind himself, so he wasn't about to tell the boy himself. Instead, he walked up to the human teen and looked up to see his face. Like he expected, his trainer looked down to look at him as well, and that gave the Greninja ample time to stare into the eyes that he knew better than anyone, even the boys mother(Their bond did more than just fuse themselves to each other, after all.).

It was then that he was able to tell that _something_ was immediately off. What it was, he did not know, as even Ash was unaware of what it was, and even the bond was useless if Ash himself didn't know anything.

So, he'd have to settle with sticking by his trainer's side until either himself found out what was wrong, or his friend.

Either way, they were in for a ride, that was for sure.

With that over with, he ended the eye contact he had with Ash and merely took up position behind him, close enough to help him should something go wrong, but far enough to give him the space he knew humans so loved and appreciated.

Bleh.

The tension left both their bodies as soon as the staring contest between them was had, and Ash let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as everyone watched it all happen in bafflement.

Of course, that only lasted so long.

"YOU OWN A GOODRA/GRENINJA?!" Ash expected that to be asked, and he even guessed who would do so first before the others. "What can I say? A lot has happened in Kalos." That was an understatement, if the eye roll Serena did was anything to go by, but it was the only thing he said. "A lot- damn it, Ketchum! You can't just show a girl an extremely rare, _fully evolved_ water type Pokemon! It has consequences!" Ash rolled his eyes at Misty's harping. "Oh yeah, sure it does. What, it made you wet?"

While Ash was high-fiving himself for the, in his opinion, amazing pun, he missed almost everyone but the preteens facepalm, and most certainly didn't see the way Misty flushed and rubbed her thighs together a little bit. So when he came back from la-la land, and DID see the red on her face, he took it for outright anger at him. "Geez, no need to get all red on me, red. It was just a joke."

And now the red _was_ from anger.

"That's it, Ketchum, you and me, right now!" She pulled a ball from… Somewhere(Come to think of it, a lot of female trainers he's fought have done that before. He'd have to ask one sometime and find out their secret.) and threw it in the air before catching it in her hand again. "My Pokemon versus your Greninja, lets go!" Ash shared an uneasy glance with his Pokemon. "Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Misty."

Misty was good- hell, she was probably _great_ (You didn't get to Elite 4 status being decent.), but this might have been a bit over her head. "Oh yeah, why?" And of course she had to ask. "Well, uh, you see- and I know you're really powerful, just hear me out here- me and Greninja here don't really know the word 'Restraint'." He couldn't quite hold back a wince as he said that; both from the pure livid aura Misty was now releasing, and form the actual truth in the statement.

As much as they trained, if the fight got _too_ intense, or wasn't ended quick enough, they couldn't stop the transformation from taking place. In fact, if anything, the more they trained the more in sync they became, and the _harder_ it was to hold it off. In all honesty, if Greninja hadn't stayed back in Kalos, by the time they had arrived to Alola it wouldn't have surprised Ash if Greninja stayed as 'Ash-Greninja' constantly, or just changed the first second a battle started.

And(Lately, at least.), Ash wasn't one to brag, but Greninja was strong- he was vastly surperior to just about every Pokemon not legendary or Mega(And even then, he has beaten multiple!) when he transformed. And unless Misty had somehow procured a Kyogre from her ass, it would be looking like her pride would be getting ripped a new one if Ash let this happen.

"Really, though. Greninja is strong, probably the strongest Pokemon I have, bar, perhaps, Pikachu, but that's only because Pikachu has a type advantage over him." _That_ got everyone's attention, especially the extremely prideful members of his team. Otherwise known as Charizard, Sceptile, and Krookodile. "A Pokemon stronger than Pikachu?" Misty frowned for all of a second before intense determination(Something Ash had hoped would not appear on that same face today.) took hold of it and made it a smirk. "Well now I HAVE to fight him and beat him. Maybe that'll finally knock you down a few pegs, eh?"

That was the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear.

"I don't really have a say in this, do I?" Ash muttered that to himself, though, as he already knew the answer.

And so it was then that everyone crowded onto a set of bleachers to watch the battle as Ash and Misty stood across from each other in a sanctioned battlefield on the property of the academy. "This match will be a one-on-one battle between Ash of Pallet town and Misty of Cerulean city!" And the referee was none other than the man who apparently didn't own a shirt(As Lily so eloquently dubbed him.). "Will the trainers please select your Pokemon and send them out?"

Greninja was already on his side of the field before he had even said 'Trainers'.

Misty saw that and frowned(Most likely from his speed, as he _had_ been behind Ash one second, and then twenty feet forward the next.), but said nothing as she sent out her own Pokemon. "Misty choose Gyarados." Nobody saw Ash glowering at the atrocious creature as it let out a loud roar, nor that Greninja imperceptibly tensed at what was his opponent.

Of course it would be a Gyarados.

"If both trainers are ready-" Misty gave a sound of consent and Ash nodded stiffly. "-Then BEGIN!" "Hurricane, don't let him get close!" Misty seemed to have took the initiative, but Ash just stood there as an intense burst of wind shot at his Pokemon, and did absolutely nothing when it overtook him and soon shot past him, ruffling his clothing greatly.

"What the- Ash, why'd you make your Pokemon take that?!" "Cut." It was then that everyone noticed that there was nobody left behind in the Hurricane and there wasn't a braced water type holding out against the worst of it when they looked back to where Greninja had stood before, and only when a loud bellow of pain sounded did they see he was actually directly below the large water snake, having just unleashed a pair of blades to slash painfully into its underbelly.

"How- Okay then, Crunch!" As Greninja dodged to the side to avoid the large maw of the Pokemon, Ash couldn't help himself when he made the same motion, as if it would help his Pokemon, and let out a curse as he realized they were already getting in sync after note even thirty seconds. "Get out of their and use Water Shuriken." His Pokemon gave an imperceptible nod and just as it looked like he was about to get bitten, his body blurred before vanishing, making it rather obvious that it was only a clone from a Double Team.

"So that's how!" Misty made a sound at the back of her throat at the tactic, and nodded to herself. "Okay Gyarados, endure it and start up some rain!" Ash frowned at that, and could only watch as the blue snake endured a few shuriken made of water hitting its side so that it could gather water into a ball that it shot into the sky.

He didn't truly understand what Misty was up to with that move, as his own Pokemon would get as much of a boost as hers would, and even if it was resisted, Greninja's Water Shuriken do some absurd damage to Pokemon, so the risk really wasn't worth the negligible reward in this case, so why? His eyes widened though when the same wind from before shot out at his Pokemon.

"You can't dodge it Greninja! Counter it!" His Pokemon apparently caught on, and instead of using another Double Team to avoid it like last time, he brought out his daggers again, just as the Hurricane caught him in it's pull. He tsked as he could feel his Pokemon shooting back and forth inside of it, before he finally slashed at it enough to escape, though only barely with the already powerful move being powered more by rain. "You powered your way out through brute force?" Misty whistled in appreciation at the trick. "Not many have been able to stop that from Gyarados as he is now."

Ash frowned. She couldn't… Could she?

He didn't want to find out. "Greninja, get in close and engage it!" He let himself lean forward, much the same way Greninja was as he sprinted toward the beast with unmatched speed. "Aerial Ace!" As soon as the amphibian was under the Gyarados, he suddenly sprung up high, his fists glowing brightly as he uppercutted the sea creature right under its chin, sending it higher into the air than it was already floating, before jabbing at what Ash believed was his throat, and giving the thing a kick to the side before using his other foot to stick to its body and propel itself backwards to avoid a Hydro Pump Misty ordered it to do to get him off.

"Man, I must say, Ash, that he is something special. I can see why he would give Pikachu a run for his money." Misty observed her Pokemon, who was breathing heavily(Though that might have just been from getting hit so hard in its throat.) and was slightly lower to the ground than when it started out, but was otherwise fine. Then she glanced over to the stands, where the people were watching this in awe(It's not every day they get to see Ash Ketchum fight- at least anymore- nor is it very often you get to see him battle this _refined_ , and their faces showed it.), and Samson was even taking this time to give the students a lesson(Not everyday you get to see an _Elite 4_ member fight and get her ass handed to her either, she admitted with gritted teeth.) as they looked at Ash and his Greninja with what could only be admiration.

Really, she was glad for it.

The boy never got enough recognition, and he had done _plenty_ to deserve it(Ranked in as many leagues as she had limbs, caught and trained great, and even rare, Pokemon, saved legendaries and the _world_ enough that if he were to receive keys to cities from mayors, he'd be able to walk in any public building around the world even if they were closed.), and as much as she tried to put him down, it was just her way of showing she cared for him(Tell that to him though and she'd knock your teeth out.) and didn't just stick with him because of those accomplishments, as she's sure many more greedy and vile people out there would no doubt.

That and it rubbed him the wrong way, but mostly the other stuff.

Sadly, though, with her pride on the line, she would have to crush that admiration right where it started.

"But I'm afraid that I have a little something that I'm not sure even _Pikachu_ could handle if I used it." And suddenly Ash wasn't the only one to feel a pit grow in their stomach, as both Pikachu and Greninja eyed either Misty or Gyarados for a little stone that spelled trouble. "And it would be an utter waste if I didn't use it here!" With a growing sense of trepidation, he watched as Misty took out a small hair tie from the pocket of her coat. But it wasn't the hair tie that had him flinching back and cause Greninja to growl lowly in barely suppressed anger.

Of course it would be a _Gyarados_.

"Let's show them all our power, Gyarados!" As she said this, she touched the small keystone on her accessory, making a larger version of it to suddenly appear on the atrocious Pokemon's crest before its entire body glowed and suddenly expanded as it mega evolved.

It obviously wasn't as bad as the last one he had seen(Though, that could also be attributed to the kidnapping and torture to him and his Pokemon before he had to take on a man who was trying to destroy the _world_.), but it still brought up memories he'd rather forget, and from what he knew, it was the same for Greninja as well.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't hoping you didn't have a keystone." Misty blinked at his lack of shock and quickly recovered. "So this isn't your first time seeing mega evolution?" "Misty, this isn't even the first time seeing a mega _Gyarados_. Heck, I was in Kalos this past year, and they're the ones who founded it in the first place, so I've seen some things." That seemed to lower her excitement for the fight by a fair margin, and it seemed she accepted something. "So are you gonna give up? If you already know about it, you know mega evolving any Pokemon makes them exceptionally stronger than nearly every other Pokemon, and that includes your Greninja."

If there was one thing Ash hated, it was being underestimated, if there was something he hated more than that, it was people looking down on his Pokemon.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Ash gave a crooked smile. "Water Shuriken." Neither trainer nor Pokemon seemed to expect that so the Gyarados was on a one way trip to receiving a stronger than normal shuriken of water slamming into its face, making it grunt but not much else.

That seemed to reinvigorate the self-proclaimed water master. "That's more like it! Hydro Pump him until you hit him! He's got to tire eventually!" Ash held back a wince. Hydro Pump from a water type in rain was pretty bad, Hydro Pump from a _mega evolved_ water type was a near one hit KO for his Greninja.

Unluckily for Misty, though, Greninja was really good at dodging, and now that Ash knew Misty had an ace up her sleeve to balance things in her favor, he didn't necessarily feel bad about this next part coming up.

"You know what to do, buddy." Nobody noticed that when the Pokemon inclined his head, Ash did as well. They _did_ notice, however, that when Greninja slid to the side to avoid a Hydro Pump that had no right being anywhere that thick and powerful, Ash did so as well. They didn't say anything, though, nor did they when Greninja leaned to the left the same time as Ash, avoiding the next beam of water, but someone did voice something when the water type dodged one by narrowly flipping over the next when it came straight at him, landing on his feet in a crouch after doing so, and Ash had done the _same exact thing_.

"Okay, I'm confused- why does Ash follow his Pokemon's movements like he's in the Matrix or something?" May finally had to say something, and it was the same question that was one everyone else's minds as well. "No…" The man related to Samuel Oak shook his head slowly as he stopped teaching the students to watch the same spectacle as everyone else, before looking over to Iris. "You're no doubt a great trainer, so what do you see?" Iris watched closely as Greninja veered to the right of another beam, before charging straight at the mega Pokemon, ducking low as another soared straight above his head. "Ash isn't following his moves so much as Greninja is following _Ash's_ moves."

That caused a great amount of confusion amongst everyone. "You all don't see it? Look at Ash and then Greninja right now." They did, and they witnessed the wily Pokemon gliding _much_ too closely to another Hydro Pump for it to be safe if it wasn't a water type itself, before Ash threw a fist upward just a _fraction_ of a second before Greninja leapt into the air with the same motion, slamming an Aerial Aced fist into the Gyarados's chin once more, but having to escape much earlier when it shook off the blow and tried to pry it with it's jaw.

May was once again the one to voice everyones thoughts. "What the… How are they so, so-" "In sync?" There wasn't a single eye that didn't move over to Serena as she spoke. "Wait a minute- that's right! You were there with him in Kalos, so you should know what's going on." Serena watched the battle for a little bit before turning to them all with a confused expression. "Didn't you all watch the Lumiose Conference this year?" All the girls blushed while rubbing the back of their heads with their hands, amusing Delia to no small end. "Er, well, I tried, but I was rather busy, and I didn't see Ash at all for the hour or two I was able to watch the first day, and I saw no mention of him the second so I just thought he didn't make it and stopped watching." Apparently, Dawn and May had similar excuses.

Serena stared at them for a long while. "But he made it to the finals." "He WHAT?!" It was apparently news to them, but before they could question anything further, Misty had seemed to figure out that Greninja wasn't tiring any time soon, and switched up strategies. "Hurricane to stop his ability to dodge, and we can end the fight then!" That was a game changer, as last time Greninja had to brute force his way out, and was only just able, but now that the Pokemon responsible mega evolved-

There was nothing he could do as the water piled up from rain dance after all this time gathered up and started raging into a bastardized, but no doubt more effect version of Hurricane and surrounded his Greninja. "Ready to call it quits, Ash? No one has been able to best this combo when Gyarados is at his best, and you only barely made it out last time because he wasn't mega evolved, but no such luck this time!" She threw her arm to the side in triumph, assured of her victory it seemed.

He would be glad to prove her wrong.

They were ready to use the 'Bond Phenomenon' as it was coined, but strangely enough, even though they hadn't done so yet, he was starting to feel the pain coming from greninja as he was shoved forcefully inside the Hurricane, making it his own, unfortunately, and he wanted his friend out as soon as he could get him.

"You should know me better than most, Misty! I never give up until I succeed!" Closing his eyes, he could feel Greninja already trying to link up to him, and he gladly allowed the link to form.

To everyone, he just stood there with his eyes closed, and though they were waiting for him to give some command of some type, he didn't, making them grow a little worried. "Uh, didn't he just say he wasn't giving up? So why is he just standing there?" The teens Kalos companion shot a look at the green haired brat. "Wait for it."

They didn't have to wait long, though, because soon enough Ash's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud yell that was matched by a similar one given by the Pokemon in the water prison, only for it to become undone as a pillar of water covered the Greninja and destroyed any remnants of the attack in its tracks.

Misty wasn't the only one to gape as the water slowly dissipated, only to collect on a _much_ different Greninja's back, forming an actual water shuriken at least twice as large as any it had thrown so far.

Examining it further, though, revealed one particular thing about it that was rather obvious.

"It… Kind of looks like Ash." Serena nodded at the observation. "It's why we named this form 'Ash-Greninja'." "Seems pretentious to name it after himself."

The honey blonde teen wasn't the only one to give the pudgy ginger a dark look. "Just saying…"


End file.
